Her Slytherin
by xSilverxStarx
Summary: She had been his, even if it was only for a short time, but he would always be her Slytherin... One-shot


_Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I do, however, own a copy of all the Harry Potter books, including the Tales of Beedle the Bard, as well as copies of all the movies that have come out so far. :-)_

**Her Slytherin**

Her eyes moved around the corridor cautiously before she started forward through the shadows, her wand clutched tightly in her hand. It wasn't safe to move around the Hogwarts corridors like this anymore, particularly not at night. Should she be caught, it was likely she'd be put under the Cruciatus Curse. That was what they'd done to her when they'd caught her out this late a few weeks ago, anyway, and she had no doubt that they'd do it again. They loved causing pain to others, lived for it, but that was just the Death Eater way.

The Death Eaters had taken over Hogwarts. What else really needed to be said? Hogwarts had turned from a home, a place where she had finally found friends, to pure hell. Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't come back to finish their seventh year, and that truly was a shame. Had they been there, things might have been different. The three Gryffindors had always been an inspiration of sorts to do the right thing, to fight against evil. But there was a reason they hadn't returned, one to do with fighting against Voldemort, and they would return. _They_ were all sure of that. Harry, Ron, and Hermione wouldn't let them down.

A lot of the others hadn't returned, either. Ginny hadn't come back, for one thing, and that was enough to make Hogwarts even worse. Dean hadn't come back either. He, like all Muggleborns, was on the run.

Meanwhile, however, they were fighting against the Death Eaters in the best way they could. It had started out as only a few of them causing trouble and refusing to learn the Dark Arts, but their numbers were steadily growing. Neville was leading them, with Luna at his side. Seamus was being dead helpful too, along with most of the other Gryffindors, and a growing number of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins, of course, were completely ecstatic at having Severus Snape as the Hogwarts Headmaster, not to mention the Death Eaters running around everywhere.

Luna pushed her blonde hair out of her face and backed up against the wall, practically holding her breath as she heard voices ahead in the corridor. She could only imagine what would happen to her if she was caught…And she was so damned close to her destination too.

"…don't seem to want to do as we say," came a woman's voice. "If we just got rid of Longbottom, the rest would learn quickly."

"What exactly do you suggest we do then?" a man's voice said.

"Kill him, of course," said the woman with a little laugh. "In front of the entire school would be well enough. The point would go through to all the rest."

Luna gripped her wand tightly in anger and several sparks flew from the tip.

"I'm not so sure about that," the man responded, "The Lovegood girl is just as bad as him."

"So you're saying we should dispose of both of them?"

"No, just Longbottom. We're not going to have to worry about the Lovegood girl for much longer, anyway, she'll be used to keep her father cooperating."

Luna's eyes flashed with anger as another burst of sparks flew from the tip of her wand, these brighter than the last.

"What was that?" hissed the woman as Luna's sparks subsided.

Luna looked in the direction of the voices, though keeping to the shadows as she did so. She couldn't see them yet and so they probably couldn't see her. Slowly, she began to edge the way she'd come, her back against the wall as she did so. They were moving toward her, she was positive, and so she needed to try and get away, find a place to hide.

She felt a hand grab hold of her arm, causing her to jump in fear, though she managed to keep from screaming. Her eyes moved quickly to the boy who had grabbed hold of her arm and relief instantly flooded through her body. He held one finger to his lips to indicate that she should remain quiet and then pulled her gently but firmly away from the two Death Eaters. Luna let him guide her, not quite sure of what would happen next and currently not caring.

They had moved down several long corridors, made several sharp turns, and gone up at least two staircases before he led her through a door to one side, the room beyond being a currently empty classroom. Moonlight spilled in through one of the windows and played on his white-blonde hair as he closed the door and turned to look at her. She didn't quite realize it, but the moonlight had a similar effect on her own blonde hair. He turned his gray eyes on her, meeting with her own eyes.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her. "You shouldn't be wondering around this late at night!"

Luna crossed her arms in front of her, sizing him up. Sometimes she forgot how bossy and controlling he could be.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Draco Malfoy," Luna finally said to him, her voice lacking its usual dreamy and far off demeanor. Luna had grown up a lot in the past few years. She'd grown up even more since the Death Eaters had taken over. Now that dreamy sound in her voice didn't always come quite as naturally as it once had.

"Where were you going, anyway?" Draco asked casually, keeping his eyes trained on her. "To cause more trouble with Longbottom?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," said Luna matter-of-factly, in a voice that strangely reminded her of Hermione. Luna couldn't help but to think that Hermione would have been proud to hear Loony Luna Lovegood speak with such matter-of-fact seriousness in her voice, rather than speaking dreamily of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

Draco smirked. "You were, weren't you?"

Luna didn't respond. She _had_ been on her way to Gryffindor Tower to meet with Neville. They had temporarily made Gryffindor Tower their headquarters in the fight against the Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Luna and several other non-Gryffindors were regularly given the passwords into Gryffindor Tower by Neville. They'd considered using the Room of Requirement, but hadn't yet perfected what they would think of to get in. They didn't want someone finding them out as had happened when Umbridge found the D.A.

Draco continued to smirk at her, as though he knew what she was thinking.

Luna took a deep breath. "Why are you here?"

His eyebrows rose slightly as he looked at her. "What do you mean _why am I here_?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Luna said, almost coldly. "Shouldn't you be with your beloved Dark Lord?"

Luna knew he shouldn't have been here. He _should_ have been with Voldemort and the other Death Eaters rather than here at Hogwarts. But it seemed like he just kept showing up. Every few weeks he'd pop up out of nowhere, stay a few days, and leave again. Luna wasn't sure why he kept appearing or why she seemed to meet him every time he did. Generally it didn't bother her, but tonight she felt particularly angry at him, even though a few moments before she'd felt relief at seeing him.

"So why've you dragged me here?" Luna snapped when he didn't respond. "Thought you'd get a quick shag out of me before you left for a few more weeks?"

Draco's eyes widened. He looked as if Luna had just slapped him hard across the face. That expression of mingled surprise and hurt startled Luna because Draco Malfoy wasn't one to let such expression show. And yet there it was. A look on his face that clearly told her that she'd just said something to offend him, hurt him even. This fact startled her even more than the expression on his face because he had no reason at all to be hurt by her words. That was the way it was with them wasn't it? They would badger and insult each other without consequence or hurt feelings. What they had was purely physical. It was easier to keep it physical. Luna had accepted that from the moment it had begun the previous year.

"No," he said finally, shaking his head. "No, I…I just wanted to see you, that's all."

Luna raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. "You _just_ wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." The word was simple, quiet, full of something that Luna didn't recognize.

"Why?"

"To talk," he murmured. His eyes moved over her face, her hair, taking her in. A smirk formed on his face. "No radish earrings?"

Luna reached up and touched the lobe of one ear absently. She had taken them off earlier when she'd pretended to get ready for bed with the other sixth year Ravenclaw girls. She'd then waited for them to fall asleep before redressing and leaving to meet with Neville and the others in Gryffindor Tower. She must have forgotten to put the earrings back on.

"You were wearing them that day, I remember," he said softly. "You just walked in here looking like you were lost with your radish earrings swinging back and forth and your wand tucked behind your ear."

_In here…_ Luna's eyes wondered around the room as she realized this was the very same place everything had begun between herself and Draco Malfoy. As he had said, she'd wondered into the room seeming quite lost. It had been a very cold and snowy day outside and so she had decided to spend her break inside reading the latest edition of the _Quibbler_. And there Draco had sat at one of the desks, leaning back in his chair with his face toward the ceiling and eyes closed, complete and total frustration written among his features. Without knowing why she asked him what was wrong. His eyes had snapped open and he'd given off one of his usual rude responses, "None of your damn business, blood traitor." Luna had shrugged, turned to leave and find another place to read her edition of the _Quibbler_, when he'd spoke again. "It's so _frustrating._ I've tried and tried and I can't seem to get it right!" Luna had turned back to face him, had listened to him talk of his frustration, had consoled him even. He never conveyed to her what he was so frustrated about but he needed someone to talk to. It was strange that he should choose her. And next thing Luna knew they were secretly meeting one another when they could in a relationship that had turned extremely physical.

"It wasn't always like it is now," said Luna, a touch of her natural dreaminess coming back into her voice. "You used to talk to me about things. About how worried you were." She paused for a few seconds, furrowing her brow. "I didn't know back then that you were trying to kill Professor Dumbledore…" She shook her head. "I have to go."

In one swift motion, he'd stepped closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought his lips down to meet with hers. She didn't even consider struggling. Instead she moved her arms automatically to wrap around his neck. He pulled away from her, looking her seriously in the eye.

"Don't go…don't go to meet Longbottom. You could be caught."

"I have to."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I am against You-Know-Who. I will fight."

"You don't have to fight." His voice was soft, melodic. "I can protect you."

Luna looked at him for a few seconds and then gave him an absent smile. When she spoke, it was with her usual dreaminess.

"No you can't."

She brushed a kiss across his lips and pulled out of his arms. He let her go. When she reached the door and pulled it open, she looked back at him, a sad look in her eye.

"Goodbye, Draco Malfoy."

With that she left him alone in the empty classroom and made her way toward Gryffindor Tower to meet Neville, taking a different route than the one she'd tried earlier. She kept to the shadows with her wand held ready as she went.

Luna wasn't sure if he had truly understood her goodbye or not. They couldn't ever truly be together. She was a Ravenclaw and thus forth smart enough to know that. And so her goodbye had ended what they had, the relationship they'd kept secret for nearly a year. Her goodbye had been in the place of the words she wanted to say but couldn't, the feelings she wanted to share but couldn't.

As she looked cautiously around one corner before turning and continuing on her way, a small smile came to her face. Even if her relationship with Draco was now over, she still had the knowledge that at one point she had been his and he had been hers. She had been his one and only Ravenclaw. And deep in Luna's heart, Draco Malfoy would always be _her Slytherin…_


End file.
